Clueless Subordinates Never Cease to Annoy
by girly tomboy
Summary: In which Hori doesn't know what to do, Kashima is clueless, and Nozaki is one step closer to getting socked in the face.


**Anime: Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

**Pairing/Characters: Masayuki Hori and Kashima Yuu, Umetarou Nozaki **

**Rating: T (Mildly Explicit Language/Content)**

**Disclaimer: GSNK does not belong to me. All rights belong to the original author.**

* * *

><p>Clueless Subordinates Never Cease to Annoy<p>

* * *

><p>As much as Hori prided himself on his strict discipline and restraint (or so he liked to believe), the moment he caught sight of them, he immediately knew the fates were tempting him, the telltale sign of his waning self-control growing more evident by the second.<p>

In his defense, it wasn't his fault the gods had bestowed upon Kashima such an annoyingly besotting trait. No, not at all. Nor was it his fault they were so damn tempting to look at. Hell, anyone with an eye for beauty would notice such things immediately. Well, considering the fact that her charmingly adorable demeanor wasn't distracting enough.

Yeah, it was all her fault, Hori convinced to himself. All her damn fault.

The heat pooling in his stomach, the involuntary twitching of his fingers as he tried his damn best to restrain, the way Kashima continued staring at him innocently, as if she had absolutely no fucking idea what she was doing to him.

She might as well didn't, not from the way she kept gazing at him like an attached puppy, nor the way she didn't notice that her childlike euphoria wasn't the only thing Hori was fixated on-

Her. Damn. Legs.

It was an absolute wonder, he mused, how Kashima was able to just prance and frolic around school every day without even one person noticing how utterly eye-catching they were.

_'I take it back. What the hell is wrong with me...' _In the midst of questioning his sanity and justifying the reasons for his apparent leg fetish, Hori didn't notice his _beloved _subordinate approach him, until they were mere millimeters from bumping noses.

"Hori-chan-senpai!" Startled, brown orbs met insanely bright green ones, curiosity filling them to the brim. "Something wrong, Senpai? I've been calling your name over and over again." Kashima, who had been in the process of taking off her prince costume, failed to notice the rapid darting of her superior's eyes to anywhere but her, nor the way his fists involuntarily clenched at their sudden proximity.

"K-Kashima! You're too damn close!" Hori clicked his tongue when she dodged the punch he aimed at her gut, a hint of relief sparkling in her pools as she watched the annoyance spread across his features.

"Aww, Senpai! You're off your game today. Is my presence _that_ distracting?" He swore the younger actress couldn't look any more satisfied at just the mere notion.

"Just hurry up and change! Everyone's gone home already!" Tempted to chuck his clipboard at her, Hori did just that, immediately regretting the way Kashima's skirt slid just a tad bit higher and he saw just a tad bit more skin as she bent over to duck.

"_Ne, ne, _Hori-chan-senpai. I just thought you were lonely, having to be the last person to close the club doors everyday, so I wanted to keep you company," she explained, that same innocent quirk of her lips irking him more than it should have.

"Worry about getting dressed first before you think you can contribute." He sighed in exasperation, glancing at his subordinate with disdain. Kashima, who had spent most of her time carelessly trying to converse with him, had disregarded her still costumed attire altogether, opting to change only when he finally realized she had been lounging around almost the whole duration.

Glancing at her upper half, entirely clothed with her trademark prince costume, Hori was tempted to just yank the jacket and vest off and kick her out. If not for the misunderstanding indications she was sure to imply, he would have long ago done so.

Hori's mental rant came to an abrupt halt, however, when the fluttering of an all too familiar piece of white fabric reached his ears, his eyes instantaneously focusing on the tiny, albeit _toned _sliver of skin that came into view.

Even an idiot could tell that the tank top Kashima wore underneath was a size too small.

"O-Oi, Kashima. What the hell do you think you're doing..."

"Isn't it obvious, Senpai? I'm changing, like you asked," she blithely replied, not an ounce of remorse in her actions. "We've seen each other change before. I don't see what the problem is."

Was it just him or did her eyes suddenly gleam?

"You don't know the meaning of decency, do you?" Hori sarcastically bit out, his reprimanding tone a ruse to calm the rather sudden thundering in his chest. In his blinded haste, he had forgotten that Kashima's legs weren't the only things he, on occasion, couldn't help but fantasize about. Particularly with him in it.

He mentally scolded himself thereafter for such lewd thoughts, snapped out of his reverie as her bubbly laughter resonated throughout the room. Coupled with the involuntary, yet all the more noticeable clenching of the toned expanse of her creamy stomach, Hori found resisting quite a feat in itself.

Much to his chagrin, somewhere within the deep recesses of his mind, an irritatingly taunting voice welcomed the less than subtle exposure, wreaking havoc every chance it had. _'What am I, a lovesick school girl?'_

"Of course not, Senpai! How long have we known each other?!" Kashima burst out laughing once more, her previously sly expression replaced with a lighthearted one. Apparently, modesty was the least of her worries when in the face of her precious Senpai.

Hori, momentarily forgetting his embarrassment, whacked her over the head with a nearby script, a look of perpetual exasperation etched on his features. That, however, proved to be a lethal mistake. The childish, almost _too _adorable pout she flashed his way was enough to wreak havoc within him.

Honestly, if she was just going to prance around the room, practically half naked, he might as well take advantage of it.

_'Damn, my patience is wearing thin. If she doesn't put on a shirt soon...' _Torn between two sides, his conscience waged an inner war with itself as the daring scenario of approaching Kashima sneaked its way in, his body alight with a tingling warmth at the mere prospect. On the other hand, the cautioned voice of reason within him leaned toward just kicking her out once and for all, the whining and complaining be damned.

Ultimately, his rational side won, Hori already in the midst of pushing Kashima out the door, a permanent scowl etched on his narrow features. He practically yanked the club room door open as he felt the vestiges of her resisting die away.

"You're such a damn pain in the ass. Hurry up and-"

"But I love Senpai. What's wrong with wanting to stay?"

And just like that, all his plans went to hell.

_'… Eh?'_

"W-What are you saying, Kashima..." And as Hori watched the utterly stunning smile spread across her face as she rambled on and on about her beloved superior, he couldn't find it in himself to pay attention. Past the blood rushing to his ears and the irregular pounding of his heart, he felt a growing need to come closer; to touch and caress and and _and-_

"Huh? Hori-senpai?"

With firm resolve, he slammed the club room door shut. A resounding snick broke the otherwise awkward silence, followed by a rather rough thud as Kashima felt her legs suddenly give out and a weight settle atop of her.

Only for the aforementioned weight to shift, giving her a clear view of none other than her adored Senpai who, moments ago, had tried his damn hardest to kick her out.

Hori's eyes were surprisingly wide open, mouth slightly agape and arms trembling as they rested on either side of her head, as if he had just discovered an irrevocable truth; an enlightened moment of realization.

Which, knowing him like she did, was scarce in itself.

"What's wrong, Hori-chan-senpai... ?"

"Repeat that again."

Despite the sense of professionalism Kashima's natural acting talent provided her with, her breath involuntarily hitched when Hori suddenly leaned in, their noses centimeters away from brushing. Before she had time to discern the strange glint in his eyes, he was already closing in, demanding tone snapping her out of her reverie.

"Kashima. Say that again." This time, there was no underlying demand; it was merely a statement, almost an insignificant declaration to his otherwise commanding demeanor.

"E-Eh... Senpai is a great acto-"

"Before that." If Hori caught onto Kashima's bemused tone, he didn't show it, for the young man was too preoccupied practically glaring at his subordinate. Kashima, recognizing his waning patience, wracked her brain for what she assumed was the right answer, lest she wanted to incur his infamous wrath.

"Ah! I love Senpai... ?"

Curious as to why he looked satisfied all of a sudden, she subconsciously leaned forward, trying to discern the strange glint in his light brown specks.

Hori, on the other hand, despite his firm countenance, quickly felt his resolve faltering at the sight of a wide-eyed, curious Kashima _willingly _inching closer. Their borderline provocative positions proved a futile help, doing nothing to calm his flustering nerves. The fact that they were even situated like so, with him pinning her down, was proof enough.

_'This girl has absolutely no idea what she's doing to me,' _he inwardly groaned. A call of his name diverted his attention back to the predicament that presented itself.

He swallowed a gulp, line of vision following the smooth features of her pulchritudinous face- delicate nose, long eyelashes, thin lips, past her finely-sculpted collarbones, to her smooth shoulders, heaving up and down in barely restrained anxiousness.

"You said you loved me, your Senpai, right, Kashima?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah..." Kashima drawled off awkwardly, a hint of something unidentifiable welling in her chest, the mysterious heat spreading to the pits of her stomach.

What was this hopeful sensation she felt?

With clear view of Hori's detailed, sculpted features, she found herself staring. Absentmindedly, her declaration of absolute adoration for her precious Senpai replayed in her mind, this time sounding not quite right.

_'I wonder what's wrong with Senpai.'_

"Hori-chan-senpai, what-"

"Kashima, I-!"

"Hori-Senpai! Are you in here? I need help with the backgrounds again to- _oh._"

Surely the fates were screwing with him.

In just the blink of an eye, whatever semblance of suspense they had completely shattered, a new feeling of both disappointment and anger arising, more so in Hori than Kashima.

With a renewed vigor, the club president was about to take his irritation out on whoever had the gall to interrupt them.

That is, until he realized exactly _who _it was.

"N-Nozaki..." Coming face to face with the taller student, eyes and mouth agape and frozen stiff, his words immediately died in his throat. Already, Hori could practically see gears turning at Nozaki's sudden revelation, most certainly to be implemented later on in the privacy of his apartment complex and in the form of new Mamiko and Suzuki development.

"A-Am I interrupting anything here, Senpai?" Despite his cautious tone, the younger male radiated sparkles and glee, eyes glued to Hori and Kashima's tangled figures on the club room floor. Hell, the man was already taking out his trusty notebook, pencil in hand and sturdy frame blocking their only means of escape.

"Eh? Nozaki? What are you doing here?" Kashima slightly twisted her head upwards to address Nozaki, giving the older male a clear, and certainly not unwelcome view of her exposed nape, the creamy expanse enough to elicit a sharp intake of breath from him. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Nozaki seemed to be the only one to have caught on.

Never had Hori seen him smirk so widely before in his life.

"Ah, sorry for the interruption. Don't mind me, carry on. I'll just be on my way now," he cheerfully commented, no intention whatsoever to leave.

"Oi, what happened to being on your way. I can see you scribbling something down, Nozaki. Don't think you can fool me. You have no intention of leaving, do you?" He heaved an exasperated sigh, before lifting himself off of Kashima, who was just curiously observing the situation. Mood completely ruined, Hori lent out a hand to pull her up.

_'Honestly, how clueless can she get? I bet Nozaki's enjoying every damn second of this.'_

How ironic, he mulled. The person who had all but confessed her love to him just moments prior had absolutely no idea what the implications meant.

"I guess that Prince Charming charade really is for show, huh..." He quietly muttered to himself, unsure as to whether or not that was a good thing.

"Eh?! You're leaving already?!" Nozaki gasped aloud, looking all the part a heartbroken high school girl.

"Why the hell do you sound so disappointed!" Hori was on the brink of snapping, raising the man in front of them one spot up on his 'People-Who-Annoy-The-Fuck-Out-Of-Him' List, second next to Kashima herself, who, surprisingly, was behaving at the moment.

"Haha, you really are the best, Hori-chan-senpai!" The aforementioned actress laughed heartily, mind most likely already cleared from the events that had transpired minutes ago. A slight, almost unnoticeable sheen of sweat had coated her skin, and she subconsciously fanned herself, jovial grin still etched on her face despite her lackadaisical actions. Hori found it exceedingly difficult to blame anything on her.

"Are you absolutely transfixed right now? Are you? Do you have anything you want to do? Per se, any action? Any action at all? By all means, go ahead. Oh, and if you will, please describe it in full detail directly after, Senpai."

"Enough already! Damn!" He all but hissed at Nozaki, grabbing Kashima by the shoulders and quickly pushing her out of the doorway, rebounding footsteps unnecessarily hasty. Of course, he had enough time to grab the spare set of her clothes laying nearby. "You can change in the restroom, Kashima. I'll wait for you. "

"You're not going to join, Hori-chan-senpai?"

"Oi, I'll hit you."

Their bickering voices ricocheted against the walls of the empty hallway, figures casting elongated shadows as the sunset settled behind them and shone through the opaque classroom doors and windows. Unbeknownst to them, Nozaki observed the dynamic duo, a dreamy look on his face as he basked in the picturesque warmth their disappearing silhouettes radiated.

"Ahh, young love..."

_'Now that I think about it, Hori-senpai wouldn't make a half-bad Mamiko...'_


End file.
